


Then The Morning Comes

by itainthardtryin



Series: We're Bad At Dating: Clexa Edition (AU tumblr prompts) [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part six of the 'We're Bad At Dating' Series based on this prompt: I got drunk and sent a sexy naked pic to my ex but I sent it to you instead by mistake</p>
<p>Alternatively, Octavia broke up with Clarke and is now with Lincoln. Clarke gets drunk to make herself feel better, but ends up thinking about Octavia anyway. She sends a naked photo to Octavia, but realises when she sobers up the following morning that she actually sent it to Lexa instead.</p>
<p>Clarke/Raven roommates. Past romantic Clarke/Octavia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then The Morning Comes

 

“Hey, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Bellamy says, taking the glass from Clarke’s hand. She can barely stand up, holding onto the bar for stability.

“Bite me, Bellamy.” Clarke snatches the glass back off him, spilling a little of it in the process. She looks him square in the eyes, and then downs the rest of her vodka Red Bull. “Same again,” she says to the barman, slamming down the glass with force.

“He’s right you know,” Raven slips an arm around Clarke’s waist to help keep her upright. “Drinking isn’t going to help you forget her.”

“I don’t _want_ to forget her!” Clarke cries. “That’s the point.”

“Okay, well then whatever this is, it isn’t the answer, Clarke. You know how bad your hangovers are,” Raven reminds her. The barman sets down another vodka Red Bull and Bellamy pays, taking it off Clarke’s hands.

“I need sleep,” Clarke admits, realising how much of a mess she’s going to be in the morning. “Thanks, Bell,” she says, staggering forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“Take care of her,” Bellamy says to Raven.

“Tell Monty and Jasper we apologise for not saying bye,” Raven replies.

Bellamy laughs. “Will do.”

 

\---

 

“Why do you think she broke up with me, Raven?” Clarke asks, as Raven helps her to bed.

“I don’t know, Clarke,” she tells her honestly.

“What does Lincoln have that I don’t?” she cries. Raven smirks, her mind immediately going to the gutter. Clarke laughs through her tears. “That’s not what I meant!”

“I know, I know. And I don’t think he’s any better than you, Clarke. You’re pretty awesome.”

Clarke looks at Raven for a moment, and something stirs within her. “Why do you have to be straight? If you were gay, I’d totally date you,” Clarke tells her.

“You’re drunk,” Raven laughs. “But for what it’s worth, if I was gay, I’d date you, too. I could do far worse than to have Clarke Griffin as my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, like having Finn Collins as your boyfriend,” Clarke teases. She loves how Raven can cheer her up like this, how they can play off each other with ease.

“That was a low blow and you know it,” Raven says in mock annoyance.

“You can’t handle the truth,” Clarke slurs.

“Right, I think it’s time for you to get some sleep.” Raven takes off Clarke’s shoes and pulls the blankets up around her, tucking her in.

“Thanks,” Clarke says, her eyes closed already.

“Anytime buddy,” Raven replies, leaving the room.

 

\---

 

Fifteen minutes later, Clarke wakes up feeling sicker than the has in years. Alcohol does not sit well with her. Especially not the amount of alcohol she’s drunk tonight. The room is spinning and she lies flat on her back, willing the walls to stay still.

Focusing on the spinning only makes her feel worse, so she decides to find something else to turn her attention to. Clarke reaches down and grabs her phone out of her pocket. She presses the middle button and the screen lights up, almost blinding her. She groans, but unlocks her phone and goes to her messages.

A part of her knows it’s a bad idea. Actually, most of her knows it’s a bad idea. But she can’t get Octavia out of her mind, and she wants her ex-girlfriend to feel the same way about her.

Clarke isn’t shy about her body. She loves it, owns it. Being naked isn’t something that makes her nervous or shy. In fact, it empowers her. Makes her feel strong. Proud.

Octavia’s hands running along the lengths of her body made her feel alive. Knowing that her girlfriend was so turned on by the contours of her skin drove Clarke wild. When they were apart - for college or work or anything - they’d send each other naked pictures. Clarke saved them all, used them on lonely nights when the only hands exploring her body were her own.

She saved all her own nude pictures, too.

And she wants to remind Octavia of what she’s missing.

She’d deleted every message Octavia sent her, so Clarke goes into ‘new message’ and scrolls down her contacts list, the names on the screen blurring. She selects her name, and chooses one of her selfies to send.

Clarke decides that it’s not enough, and she writes a message along with it.

_this is what ur missing_

She presses send.

 

\---

 

Lexa’s phone buzzes and she stirs in her sleep, grumpily turning over to check the time. 3:22am. She curses whoever this is.

She reaches out and grabs her phone from the nightstand. It’s from Clarke, a girl she met a few times at the bar in recent months. A guy in Lexa’s class, Lincoln, had a thing for Clarke’s girlfriend. Lexa thought he was deluded, that Octavia would never go for anyone other than Clarke, but then three weeks ago, Octavia broke up with her. For Lincoln. Lexa felt sorry for Clarke. She seemed like a nice girl.

They’d swapped numbers one night, Lexa offering her a shoulder to cry on if she needed it. Clarke didn’t take her up on the offer. Until now, Lexa thinks, and she curses herself for being so nice.

She opens the message, and when she sees it she’s suddenly wide awake. Clarke’s naked body is on the screen in front of her - breasts exposed, everything exposed. Lexa sits upright in her bed, never taking her eyes off the picture. She can’t help but think how beautiful Clarke’s body is. The curve of her hips leading perfectly to-

No, this is wrong. Lexa exits out of the message. This clearly isn’t for her.

Five seconds pass.

Ten seconds.

_But what if it is_ , she thinks as she reopens the message. This time she notices the words underneath.

_this is what ur missing_

Lexa’s heart beats faster. Is Clarke coming onto her? Even if she isn’t, the image of Clarke’s body is going to be forever etched in Lexa’s mind. She wants it. She wants to know what Clarke’s skin feels like under her touch.

But this is wrong. She’s almost one hundred percent sure this message isn’t for her.

She debates whether she should reply. If it’s meant for her and she doesn’t - she’s missing an excellent opportunity. If it’s not meant for her and she does - things are going to be extremely awkward with Clarke when she sees her again.

If you see her again, Lexa thinks. The odds of Clarke being anywhere near Octavia and Lincoln are slim. She doubts she’s going to see Clarke again any time soon. It’s worth the risk.

_i’d like to find out what else i’m missing_

Lexa reads the message four times before sending it.

 

\---

 

Clarke wakes up at midday. Her head is pounding and she feels as if she’s going to throw up if she moves even an inch. She lies perfectly still, breathing in and out, trying to get the nausea to pass.

Her phone vibrates beside her on the bed and it makes her jump. Reluctantly, she moves her body and lifts the phone. It’s from Bellamy.

But there’s also two texts from Raven.

One from Monty.

And-

She has to be seeing things. This name has only ever shown up on her phone the day Clarke gave her her number and she called it to return the gesture.

She ignores all the others and opens the message from Lexa first. When she does, her eyes widen as the image of her naked body greets her. “Oh my God,” she mutters to herself. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

It takes her a few seconds to actually focus and read the message.

_i’d like to find out what else i’m missing_

She looks at the words, reading them again and again. Clarke has no idea how this happened, but Lexa is into her.

She sits up - a little too quickly - and shuffles to the side of the bed, staying there for a minute until her stomach calms down. When she feels she can stand without throwing up, she makes her way out of the room to find Raven.

She’s on the couch watching some movie on Netflix. She smiles when she sees the state Clarke is in. “Told you you shouldn’t have drunk so much,” she teases. But then she notes the panic in Clarke’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Raven, was I talking to Lexa last night?”

“Lexa? Lincoln’s friend Lexa?” Raven clarifies. “No?”

“Oh God,” Clarke mutters, running her fingers through her hair. “Look.” She hands the phone to Raven, who laughs in surprise.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” she says, handing the phone back. “I think our friendship may be ruined.”

Clarke doesn’t take the phone back. “Just read the messages.” Raven complies, putting her hand over the top half of the screen.

“Holy shit,” Raven exclaims. “I didn’t even know you liked her Clarke!"

“I mean, I thought she was pretty hot. But I don’t even remember texting her. Raven, this is not how I chat up girls.”

“Did you mean to send it to her?” Raven asks.

“I have no idea, I mean who else would I-” Clarke cuts off mid sentence. She walks over to the couch and takes a seat beside Raven. “Oh God, I meant to send it to Octavia.”

“And how glad are you right now that your drunken ass couldn’t even do that right?” Raven says, passing her the phone back. Clarke looks at the message from Lexa again. She has no idea how to reply. “Clarke, I know you might get off on looking at yourself naked, but please, for my sanity, can you please get that picture off the screen.”

Clarke mumbles a small “sorry” and clicks out of the message. She cuddles into Raven and watches the rest of the movie with her.

She doesn’t hear a word any character says.

All she can think about is how to reply to Lexa.

 

\---

 

_what would you like to find out? ;)_

Lexa is studying when the message comes through. Immediately, all intent of finishing her paper goes out the window. She still doesn’t know if that picture was meant for her, but Lexa thinks fuck it. Who cares if it wasn’t? Clarke’s flirting with her now and it would be rude of her not to flirt back.

_that would be telling._

Clarke comes back straight away.

_i’ve always been more of a show rather than tell girl…_

Lexa smiles at the screen. She can hardly believe her luck.

_i’m a great observer._

 

\---

 

“Raven, she’s going to be the death of me,” Clarke says. “She’s so…”

“Forward? Desperate?” Raven offers.

“Sexy,” Clarke finishes.

“Clarke, you’ve exchanged like five texts. Slow down.”

“She’s seen me naked, Raven. I don’t think the ‘take things slow’ option applies here,” Clarke reminds her.

_maybe you could come over. tonight. my roommate will be out._

“You better be seeing Finn tonight, because I just offered Lexa to come over to our place.”

“Ew, gross,” Raven says. “I’ll make sure I’m out of here don’t worry. I won’t be sticking around for the strip show.” Clarke lifts a cushion and whacks her with it.

_is seven good?_

“You need to be out of here by seven.”

“I’ll be gone by six thirty.”

 

\---

 

Lexa knocks on Clarke’s apartment door and waits for it to open. She’s not nervous. Excited maybe. Turned on? Definitely.

The door swings open and Clarke’s there. Lexa can’t help but think of the picture. To imagine what’s under those clothes. She reminds herself that she doesn’t have to imagine. She knows exactly what’s under there, and she wants to explore it for herself.

“Hey,” Clarke says, stepping aside to let Lexa pass.

“Hey yourself,” Lexa flirts back. She walks into the apartment and looks around. She doesn’t mean to, but she instantly picks out the places she’d love to fuck Clarke. The couch is number one choice, the kitchen counter second, and if all else fails, the rug on the floor would work too.

“You want a drink?” Clarke asks, closing the door.

“Surprise me.”

“Beer okay?” Clarke makes her way to the fridge and takes out two bottles, popping the tops off with an opener. She hands one to Lexa.

“Nice place,” Lexa observes, still looking around.

“i can’t take the whole credit. Raven did a pretty good job decorating the place.”

“I’ve met her before,” Lexa says. “That one time at the bar. I liked her.”

Clarke smiles. “Good.”

Silence hangs between them and the longer it goes on, the more awkward it becomes. They both drink most of their beer in record time, neither knowing what else to say. Finally, Lexa breaks the silence.

“So,” she starts. “Are we gonna do this?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Clarke teases.

“Sex. Sleep together. Make love,” a beat, " _Fuck,_ " Lexa says, and Clarke’s eyes go wide. “Specific enough for you?” She laughs at how taken aback Clarke is. It takes her a second to pull herself back together.

“I suppose so. But I did say I’m a show rather than tell girl. So you’re gonna have to sh-” Clarke is cut off by Lexa pushing her back into the kitchen counter, sandwiching their bodies together. She doesn’t kiss her, but stops her lips millimeters from Clarke’s. She can feel Lexa’s breath on her face.

Never taking her eyes off Clarke’s, Lexa slips her hand inside Clarke’s pants, and Clarke’s knees almost give in when Lexa touches her.

“Shouldn’t we take off our clothes?” Clarke asks, breathless as Lexa rubs her clit with strong fingers.

“Time for that later,” Lexa informs her. “I know what’s under there. And right now, I just want to get you off,” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s ear. She feels herself becoming even wetter at the words, and Lexa enters her with two fingers, knuckle deep. Clarke wraps herself around Lexa’s body, bringing her legs up to bracket Lexa’s hips. Lexa places her spare hand on Clarke’s thigh pulling her higher, and adjusting the angle so she can move her fingers deeper into Clarke.

“Oh God, don’t stop,” Clarke repeats between shallow breaths. The noises Lexa is drawing from Clarke are getting her wet too. But there’s going to be plenty of time for her to get her release. Right now, she’s building Clarke to her climax, and Clarke is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“Lexa, I’m- I’m-” Clarke’s body convulses, tightening around Lexa’s fingers. Sweat is dripping from her body, and Lexa cannot wait to see it in all it’s glory. She helps Clarke down, watching as she gets her breath back.

“That,” Clarke says between breaths, “was amazing.”

“I’ve shown you what I can do,” Lexa teases, sliding her fingers out of Clarke, making Clarke shake in the aftermath of her orgasm. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Just- Just give me a minute,” Clarke laughs. “And this time, the clothes are coming off.”

“How about I take care of that while you recover,” Lexa smirks. “Put on some music.”

Clarke finds her phone, and scrolls through her songs. She clicks on ‘Earned It’ by The Weeknd.

Lexa smiles at the choice. “Perfect.”

Clarke can hardly believe her eyes when Lexa starts to strip in front of her. Clarke watches in awe as she takes each piece of clothing off in turn, hips moving in time to the music, until Lexa is standing in nothing but her underwear. She bends down to lift her abandoned clothing and move it out of the way. As she does, Clarke cannot take her eyes off Lexa’s ass, and the sight of it makes her mouth water.

“if you’re back to full strength, I believe it’s time for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for all the comments/kudos etc. Y'all are amazing, and believe me when I say none of it goes unnoticed! So glad to know you're all enjoying reading this series as much as I'm enjoying writing it! :)


End file.
